<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkins and Love by cosmicrailway614</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273553">Pumpkins and Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrailway614/pseuds/cosmicrailway614'>cosmicrailway614</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Love, M/M, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:13:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrailway614/pseuds/cosmicrailway614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun host a small Halloween gathering for their friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pumpkins and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello guys!<br/>Today I brought to you a small Halloween fic, something sweet and funny for this cool night.<br/>I imagined the town like the Hocus Pocus one, a small town with a lot of kids and where the holiday spirit can be felt in the chilly air.<br/>I hope you like it.<br/>Happy Halloween!!<br/>🎃 🧟 👻 🧡 🕷 🍬 🏚</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Baek, I really don't think this is the way to carve a pumpkin"</p><p>"I told you a chainsaw is out of the question Yeol!"</p><p>"I just think it'll make the process funnier" he added sheepishly</p><p>"Yeah, and we also won't have a pumpkin when we finish... And probably a few fingers missing too"</p><p>"Yeah, but I don't think a screwdriver is a good choice of a tool either Baek"</p><p>"It's just to open holes to guide the cuts, I'll use a knife after that, think outside the box Yeol! Now help me to open the holes"</p><p>They opened the holes carefully, but being the mess they were, the result was... Interesting to say the least.</p><p>"Are you really gonna use a butcher's knife!?" he asked alarmed</p><p>"It'll be easier and quicker, now hold it perfectly still and don't put your fingers in the way"</p><p>Miraculously, they finished unharmed but the pumpkin was a completely different story.</p><p>"Well... It looks.... Scary?" said Chanyeol scratching his head. The pumpkin had the weirdest expression with the "guiding holes" still discernible and it looked like it was the home of giant termites.</p><p>"I think it looks cool!" Said Baekhyun with a cocky smile and putting the candle inside it to light it later.</p><p>They baked a few stuff for the little meeting they were going to host later that day. The had recently moved to their little house in the small town they liked and their friends were near enough for them to meet often, they were already out of college and working but they always made time to spend with their pals. This was their first Halloween together out of college and they wanted it to be something light and tranquil, they were done with the wild parties at campus, they just wanted to eat tons of candies and cuddle to watch Hocus Pocus later. So they agreed to dress up just for fun and had a little gathering with candies, snacks and punch to get in the spirit. They were also excited to give candies to the kids for the first time, it was a small and quiet town so there were lots of kids and the spirit of the season was strong.</p><p>Baekhyun had been in charge of the decorations, with a few inputs from Chanyeol here and there the house looked amazing, their front yard had lights, tombstones, spider webs, moving zombies and bugs, and inside their house it was decorated in black, purple and orange with lots of webs, spiders, witches and ghosts and many more weird stuff, it looked very scary fun.</p><p>Chanyeol was in charge of the snacks, he baked cupcakes and cookies which Baekhyun helped to decorate, his pumpkin pie was to die for and his punch was his mother's recipe and it was amazing. They also got chocolates, pudin and candy corn and a few salty snacks to tone it down a bit, he got Pringle's, Lay's and pretzelsa and mini sandwiches. Yeah, he will definitely have a hard time at the gym these next weeks.</p><p>They finished everything and went to quickly shower before putting on their costumes, Baek was going as a sexy vampire and Yeol as the Joker.</p><p>"These are definitely not couple outfits" Chanyeol remarked as he finished painting his smile</p><p>"I told you I'm not doing Harley Quinn again Yeol! and we've been going with couple outfits for four years. And they were ridiculous sometimes"</p><p>"I was Morticia once so don't act like you were always the one with the weird costume"</p><p>"But that was once! And usually I was the one embarrased! Just remember the Star Wars costumes" </p><p>"You gotta admit the Han and Leia ones were cool tho!" </p><p>"Yeah, but I was in that fucking bikini all night Park! It was so embarrassing" </p><p>"You loved it after the party, don't lie" he smirked</p><p>"Shut up!" he bit back "but, you gotta admit the Joker and a Vampire make a sexy couple tho" he said making eye contact with him through the mirror and smirking</p><p>"They sure do" he replied with a smile "you look amazing" he added with a kiss </p><p>"You don't look so bad yourself" the other said checking him out "now let's go downstairs before we end up in bed" he rushed</p><p>"But later..." </p><p>"This ass is all yours" he made a teasing movement before exiting the room and hearing the other groaning.</p><p>The doorbell rang and they both were quickly to go, grabbing the bowl of candies they had prepared previously and opening the door with big smiles. </p><p>"Trick or Treat!" they heard a group of kids shouting excitedly</p><p>They were Lucas, Wendy, Joy and Mark, all dressed as their favourite Power Rangers</p><p>"Hey guys, you look great!" Chanyeol said while grabbing the candy to drop them in their bags </p><p>"You both look so cool" said Wendy looking in awe with all the other kids "and your decoration too!" added Joy "and your candies!" said Mark with twinkling eyes.</p><p>"Thank you!" Chanyeol beamed at the compliment and Baekhyun smiled brightly</p><p>"Don't give Lucas Reese's, he's allergic to peanuts!" Baekhyun said while giving candies too</p><p>"You remembered it teacher!" he smiled gratefully</p><p>"Of course, you're always so careful with that at school" he smiled back </p><p>Baekhyun was a primary school teacher while Chanyeol was a kindergarten teacher, they both loved kids and working with them was a dream come true, so they knew every kid under 14 in town.</p><p>"Thank you teachers!" They all shouted and ran away to knock at the next door.</p><p>They just waved at them and closed the door, the night was barely starting and they felt so excited already. Chanyeol went to the kitchen to put the pie in the oven, he wanted it hot when their friends arrived. </p><p>Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door again and Baekhyun ran to open it again, two figures were standing at the other side </p><p>"Hey Baek, you carved that pumpkin right? It looks like shit!" Jongdae shouted while entering the house, Minseok following him with a big smile. They were dressed as a mummy and a cute minion respectively and Baekhyun was happy knowing they weren't the only ones ditching couple costumes.</p><p>"Hello to you too, asshole" he punched him in the arm "hello hyung" he added to Minseok</p><p>"Hey Baek! Wow, it smells delicious!"</p><p>"It's Chanyeol's pie, it'll be ready soon" he replied, leaving the door open for their next guests</p><p>"For real dude, what the hell is that?" Jongdae said chewing a bite of the cupcakes</p><p>"It's art, you wouldn't understand it" he said cockily</p><p>"Sure thing mate" he laughed and went to say hi to Chanyeol who was in the kitchen getting the last snacks ready.</p><p>Not even five minutes later another voice came through the door</p><p>"Who wasted a perfectly good pumpkin in that thing?" asked Kyungsoo who was just crossing the door with Jongin who was dressed in a bear onesie.</p><p>"Jeez, I gotta get new friends" he complained "what even are you Kyungsoo?" </p><p>"I'm a ghost, can't you see my face all white?" </p><p>"Yeah but you're dressed in all black"</p><p>"This is a stylish ghost" </p><p>"Uhm... Okay?" he said, he didn't know why he was questioning him, Kyungsoo was just like that.</p><p>"It's Chanyeol's pie what I'm smelling?" Jongin's eyes shone with greed</p><p>"Yes! He's finishing everything in the kitchen!" </p><p>"At least someone is using pumpkins correctly" Kyungsoo said </p><p>"Yeah, new friends" Baekhyun murmured </p><p>Chanyeol appeared through the kitchen door announcing that the pie was ready and they only needed to let it cool down before eating it</p><p>"Don't you dare to go to the kitchen Kim Jongin!" he warned "we don't want to repeat last year" and everyone agreed </p><p>Jongin just pouted but nodded knowing they were right</p><p>A knock was heard and two small figures were seen at the door, their father behind them taking care of them. They were the Kim twins, Chanyeol's students, so he ran to the door all excited to see his kids </p><p>"Trick or Treat Mr. Chanyeori!" they screamed opening his bags </p><p>"Hello guys! You look amazing as Peppa and George!" </p><p>"Thank you teacher! Said Doyoung all happy with his new gummies" </p><p>"Your pumpkin looks so cool Mr. Chanyeori" said Jennie looking at the jack-o'-lantern "how did you make it?" </p><p>"Oh, teacher Baekhyun made it! It was his first time trying, he'll be happy to hear you like it" he smiled putting de last candies on the bag</p><p>"Tell him we love the lantern!" Doyoung said smiling "thank you Mr. Chanyeori, happy Halloween!" </p><p>"Happy Halloween guys! See you later! Wait Mr. Kim! Have a little bit of punch!" he went to grab a disposable cup with the punch he had prepared for the parents, it had very little alcohol in it so they could enjoy it without worrying about getting drunk, he ran to the door and gave it to him "have a nice night!" </p><p>Mr Kim returned the greeting and thanking him for everything they left to the next house.</p><p>"Baek!" he shouted "guess what the Kim twins said about-"</p><p>"Hey, that jack-o'-lantern will surely scare all the kids, hyung" said Sehun coming in followed by Junmyeon holding what appeared to be Yixing in a full T-Rex costume</p><p>"Oh my god, stop it!" Baekhyun whined "you are all too mean... Oh my god what is going on with Yixing hyung?" </p><p>"We've been looking after him all afternoon because he put it on around 3pm and has refused to take the head off ever since" said Junmyeon exasperated, he was wearing a Harry Potter costume and he looked stunning with eyeglasses.</p><p>"And why aren't you dressed up Sehun?" Kyungsoo asked glaring at him</p><p>"I am" he said feigning offense "I'm dressed as my college self, see my glasses?" he said proudly and everyone just rolled their eyes at their youngest friend, they weren't even surprised anymore, Sehun was just too weird.</p><p>"Baby, take off the head" said Junmyeon and Yixing shook his, the costume's, head</p><p>"Then how are you gonna eat Xing" said Minseok humoured.</p><p>Yixing immediately attempted to take the head off and with the help of his two boyfriends he succeeded without making a huge mess.</p><p>"Hey guys!" he greeted with his dimples on full display and everyone were so amused by the guy's antics </p><p>"Hey hyung! Want a cupcake? Baekhyun said passing him a big chocolate cupcake with purple cream and fondant spiders on top.</p><p>"This looks so good!" he smiled again and took a huge bite to the cupcake</p><p>Someone knocked again and this time there were three figures outside, the couple rushed to the door again to greet the three kids accompanied by their father</p><p>"Hello guys! Happy Halloween!" they said in unison</p><p>"Happy Halloween teachers!" They greeted back merrily "Trick or Treat!" </p><p>"Wow, you all look so cool guys" Baekhyun said while Chanyeol grabbed a cup of punch for Mr Lee</p><p>"Thank you teacher!" said Taeyong beaming in his Iron Man costume</p><p>"You don't eat gummies, right Taeminnie?" asked Baekhyun to the boy dressed as Batman</p><p>"No teacher, they always stick to my braces" he said pouting </p><p>"Okay, I'll give you an extra Moonpie to compensate" </p><p>"Oh my! Thank you so much teacher!" Said Taemin excited, Moonpies were his favourite</p><p>"Your pumpkin looks amazing Mr. Baekhyunee" said little Jieun smiling happily with her Supergirl costume and her candies on her bag </p><p>"Oh! You really think so!?" Baekhyun asked surprised </p><p>"Yes!" they all said "it's scary fun" added Taeyong </p><p>"I like his mouth, he seems very happy but his smile is scary, it's very cool" said Jieun. Baekhyun was taken aback, the thought it was weird but apparently these kids liked it. </p><p>Chanyeol got back with the punch and shared it with Mr. Lee</p><p>"It doesn't have a lot of alcohol in it sir" he assured while the other man took it.</p><p>"Happy Halloween teachers!" the kids shouted again</p><p>"Happy Halloween guys! Be safe, listen to your dad." Baekhyun said</p><p>"Yes, we will. Thank you for everything" said Taemin bowing.</p><p>"Thank you teachers" said Mr. Lee with a smile </p><p>The couple bowed as a reply and stood there at the door</p><p>"Yeol, they said my pumpkin was cool" Baekhyun said all excited hugging Chanyeol tightly </p><p>"I was going to say that to you. The Kim twins said it was very cool too" Chanyeol smiled at him with fond eyes.</p><p>"I feel appreciated" </p><p>"You're always appreciated baby, we were just teasing you, you know we'd never hurt your feelings on purpose" he stared down at him</p><p>They got lost at each other's eyes right there, Chanyeol brought his hand up to brush his hair back and kissed him on the lips, just a small peck to convey his feelings to his short fiancé.</p><p>"Trick or Treat!" they heard again</p><p>They separated quickly and cleared their throats, embarrassed for their PDA</p><p>"Hey guys!" Chanyeol greeted with a big smile "hello Mrs. Park" he smiled at the older woman </p><p>"Hello teacher" she smiled at him with a knowing smiled</p><p>Chanyeol gave the candies this time while Baekhyun went to get the punch</p><p>"Wow guys, you are really scary!" </p><p>"Thank you!" said little Chaeyoung dressed as a witch</p><p>"You look so cool Mr. Chanyeori" said Jungmin dressed as a werewolf, he was amazed by all the great decorations the couple had in their house </p><p>"I like your jack-o'-lantern" said Mrs. Park while Baekhyun gave her the punch "it looks scary but still kinda happy" she complimented</p><p>"Oh... Thank you Mrs. Park! It was my first pumpkin and I was scared that it would look bad" said Baekhyun coyly</p><p>"It looks so cool" the kids said excited with their candy "thank you so much for this Mr. Teachers" the kids said bowing.</p><p>"You're welcome guys! Happy Halloween!" they said back "and sorry for our PDA Mrs Park" they apologized softly </p><p>"Oh come on guys! You're at home and you should not be ashamed for that. Your love is actually really inspiring and kids look up to you a lot so don't apologize for it. Happy Halloween, thanks for everything guys" she said while walking away.</p><p>The couple stood there, stunned and touched by the comment made by the older lady</p><p>"Hey, are you coming or not?" Jongdae shouted effectively bursting their bubble. They looked at each other and smiling they headed inside.</p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>"The kids really love you both hyungs" said Jongin while chewing at the pie and drinking his coffee.</p><p>The night had gone very good, they chatted, bickered and danced for the whole time, being interrupted every now and then by the kids asking for candies. They spent the night telling jokes and stories about their college days and sharing a couple more of their stories of their respective jobs, they saw one another very often and yet they still had so much to tell. They had drank a lot of the stronger punch and everyone was kinda tipsy except Junmyeon that was the assigned driver for his boyfriends, they were now relaxing with the pumpkin pie that Chanyeol had baked and with a much needed cup of coffee to accompany it, it was near midnight and the atmosphere had settled in a comfortable and warm mood, they were just sitting on the floor around the coffee table eating and charting lightly.</p><p>"Yeah, they were coming here all night and they always complimented you both and left with a big smile" added Minseok with a tender smile.</p><p>"They have gotten used to us very quickly" Baekhyun replied "I don't know if it is because we're still young or because we connect with them a lot but they are very fond of us now after just two months. We feel very lucky" he said rubbing Chanyeol's thigh and laying on his shoulder.</p><p>"And even the parents are very understanding, I thought we were going to get judged for being gay or something but they seem to be fond of us too, Mr. Kwang even invited us to her birthday party last month" Chanyeol added contently.</p><p>"You're gonna be great parents when you decide to adopt your own" Junmyeon commented</p><p>They had already decided they wanted to have kids in the future and adoption seemed the best option for them, they loved kids and wanted to make their lives better so they wanted to adopt a few of them in the future, they had shared their dreams with their buddies and they were all really supportive and could not wait to be uncles.</p><p>"Thank you guys, for always being so supportive... and always have our backs" they both said touched </p><p>"Okay. You're getting cheesy now" Sehun interrupted being the tease he was</p><p>"Brat" Baekhyun rolled his eyes</p><p>A loud snore was suddenly heard and they all looked at Yixing that was soundly sleeping with his head in the armrest of the couch, he tended to snore when he drank alcohol and he was a perpetual sleepyhead so they were not surprised at all, so they just laughed loudly waking him up in the process.</p><p>"Alright guys!" Kyungsoo said getting up "we're not leaving this all mess here! Junmyeon, Jongin...</p><p>"Kyungsoo, it's not necessary, we can do..." Chanyeol tried to interrupt</p><p>...Jongdae, Minseok; to the kitchen. Yixing... go with Sehun outside to clean any garbage left there! The rest of us let's clean this mess here" </p><p>"Yes sir!" said everyone in unison</p><p>Everybody got to work immediately, Junmyeon and Jongdae washed the dishes and Jongin moped the floor while Minseok cleaned the counters and put everything away. Yixing almost knocked the decorations down with his tail while picking up the garbage while Sehun followed him with a bag to put everything they could find there. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were cleaning the living room, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun taking all the dirty dishes to the kitchen and cleaning the furniture while Chanyeol vaccumed the floor. In no time the house was clean and tidy, no signal of a meeting happening if not for the 9 men sitting around.</p><p>"This was fun guys!" Jongin said with a wide smile, a little tipsy from the punch</p><p>"Yeah! The best part was definitely Yixing falling and unable to get up" said Minseok guffawing and everyone doing the same</p><p>"I don't know why I'm friends with you" said Yixing glaring trying to look annoyed but his eyes were too soft for that</p><p>"Because you love us and you'll be lost without us" said Baekhyun blinking his eyes cutely </p><p>"True that" the other agreed </p><p>"Okay guys, it's time to go" said Junmyeon standing up "it's almost midnight and we have work tomorrow" </p><p>"Yeah, you're right" agreed Kyungsoo </p><p>"Wait a second" said Chanyeol running to the kitchen and coming back with seven bags that had cute Halloween drawings all over it, he gave one to each one of them as a small gift. Inside there were candies, chocolates, gummies and a slice of his pumpkin pie.</p><p>"Baekhyun and me prepared them for you guys, so you have something to munch on when you get home"</p><p>"You guys are the best" Jongdae said a little too loud already unwrapping a Snickers and shoving it in his mouth</p><p>They all walked to the door and said their goodbyes there </p><p>"Thank you so much for everything guys" they said to the hosts, thanking them for the food and all the efforts they had done to make it a great meeting.</p><p>"You're welcome, thank you for coming and making us happy and helping us to clean up" said Chanyeol side hugging his partner </p><p>"Cheesy, but we'll let it slide because your food was great and we're all tipsy" said Sehun with a bratty smirk</p><p>"You brat! You didn't even help!" replied Baekhyun trying to punch him while the other ran outside laughing</p><p>The others exited after him laughing at the youngest antics and facepalming when he tripped and fell to the lawn.</p><p>"I'm okay!" he shouted and everyone just rolled their eyes. He got up quickly and grabbed the pumpkin from the porch and ran away with it</p><p>"Oh Sehun! Leave that there!" Junmyeon scolded him</p><p>"No, his name is Stu and he's my new friend" he said putting it inside the car" </p><p>"I thought it was ugly" Baekhyun said quirking an eyebrow</p><p>"I didn't say ugly, I said scary" he corrected "and now he's mine" </p><p>"Okay, whatever" Baek rolled his eyes, they couldn't deny anything to their baby</p><p>"Text us when you're home guys!" they shouted receiving just thumbs up as answers.</p><p>They left the house happy, kinda tipsy with their candies and their pumpkin pie in hand. Jongdae and Minseok were waking to their home, they lived just around the corner as did Jongin and Kyungsoo that lived in the next neighborhood. Sehun, Junmyeon and Yixing got into their car, they lived in the neighboring town, just 10 minutes away. </p><p>They stayed there standing at the door watching the streets still full with people, all the small kids had gone to sleep but the teenagers and young adults were still going around, chatting and playing loudly, many going or coming from parties. The couple smiled at each other and kissed, feeling content and excited that everything turned so well.</p><p>"Okay big baby, time to get that green thing off your hair!" come here </p><p>They closed the door, checked that there was no food outside the fridge, turned off the lights of the ground floor and headed upstairs</p><p>They took their costumes off, helping each other with the trickiest pieces and then taking off their makeup and contacts</p><p>"Okay, let's get that thing off before showering" Baekhyun said pulling him to the bathroom and setting him next to the tub to just wash his hair</p><p>"This thing is safe right?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was a temporal thing that I found in the beauty salon"</p><p>"I feel like it's going to take forever to come off" </p><p>After rinsing, shampooing two times, rinsing again thoroughly and putting on conditioner the dye was finally off </p><p>"Okay, let's go to the shower, try to not move your head too much, you still have conditioner on"</p><p>"Yes sir!" he said standing up and saluting </p><p>They shower thoroughly, rinsing off the remaining makeup and dye off their bodies, washing the day off and relaxing under the warm water. </p><p>When they were done washing the taller pulled his boyfriend by the waist to get him close to him, he kissed him slowly and sensually, a hand coming down to grab the smaller's butt and give it a hard squeeze making him moan. They didn't went too far, just their bodies pressed together while they made out slowly but passionately, hands roaming around to touch and squeeze but nothing more than that</p><p>"I wish we could go all the way but I'm so tired" said Baekhyun when they parted, their foreheads touching while panting.</p><p>"I know, let's leave it for tomorrow after work" the other replied</p><p>"Sounds like a plan" </p><p>"Can't wait" he said with a last kiss</p><p>"I love you"</p><p>"I love you too babe" </p><p>"Now let's get out off here, I need my hot chocolate and cuddles" Baekhyun said grabbing their bathrobes and towels.</p><p>They exited the bathroom and helped each other to dry their hairs, Chanyeol went downstairs to make their hot chocolate with a lot of marshmallows and whipped cream, just like the kids they were.</p><p>Baekhyun stayed upstairs, turning on the heating to a comfortable temperature, preparing their bed for cuddles and searching for the movie on Netflix, when everything was ready he grabbed his phone to check on his messages to see if all his friends were already home, as always the chat was a mess</p><p><em>12:31</em> <strong>Soo:</strong> I'm home</p><p><em>12:31</em> <strong>Nini:</strong> I'm home too, if anyone is interested</p><p><em>12:31</em><strong> Soo:</strong> we live together Jongin</p><p><em>12:31 </em><strong>Nini:</strong> you said "I'm home" you didn't include me, you didn't said "we're home" ʕ ꈍᴥꈍʔ</p><p><em>12:32</em> <strong>Soo:</strong> it's already given that you're with me</p><p><em>12:32</em> <strong>Nini:</strong> yeah but I could have been kidnapped or left behind so I want everyone to know that was not the case </p><p><em>12:35</em> <strong>Dae:</strong> we're home too, we forgot to text</p><p>          <strong> Dae:</strong> what the hell Nini?</p><p><em>12:36</em> <strong>Nini:</strong> I see no one cares if I get home safely ʕಠ_ಠʔ</p><p><em>12:36</em> <strong>Soo:</strong> you're drunk Jongin, go to sleep </p><p><em>12:36</em> <strong>Nini:</strong> not drunk, just hurt</p><p><em>12:50</em> <strong>The baby:</strong> I see you guys are having a little domestic</p><p>            <strong>The baby:</strong> we're home too btw</p><p><em>12:50</em> <strong>Soo:</strong> shut up Sehun</p><p><em>12:51</em> <strong>Nini:</strong> i'm sleepy...</p><p><em>12:51</em> <strong>The baby:</strong> go to sleep Nini</p><p><em>12:55</em> <strong>Baek:</strong> hey guys, we were showering, sorry for replying late</p><p>           <strong> Baek:</strong> why did you guys take so long to get home Sehunnie?</p><p><em>12:55</em> <strong>Min:</strong> just showering? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p><em>12:55</em> <strong>Soo:</strong> gross... </p><p><em>12:55</em> <strong>The baby:</strong> yeah guys no one wants to know about your sex life</p><p><em>12:56</em> <strong>Baek:</strong> you guys are so gross aren't you tired or something? And I just asked what took you so long Sehun?</p><p><em>12:56</em> <strong>Yeol:</strong> Baek said he's too tired .·´¯`(&gt;▂&lt;)´¯`·.</p><p><em>12:57</em> <strong>Baek:</strong> OMG SHUT UP CHANYEOL</p><p><em>12:57</em>  <strong>Yeol:</strong> ┐(‘～`;)┌</p><p><em>12:57</em> <strong>Myeon:</strong> we just spent 10 minutes trying to get Yixing out of the car because he got stuck</p><p><em>12:58</em>  <strong>Xing:</strong> no ragrets</p><p>          <strong>  Xing:</strong> regrest*</p><p>            <strong>Xing:</strong> regrets*</p><p><em>12:58</em> <strong>Soo:</strong> go to sleep hyung</p><p><em>12:58</em> <strong>Xing:</strong> You're right</p><p>          <strong> Xing:</strong> just wanna add Baek and Yeol are groos</p><p>          <strong> Xing:</strong> gross*</p><p>          <strong> Xing:</strong> ok nite</p><p><em>1:00</em> <strong>The baby:</strong> true, hyungs are gross</p><p><em>1:00</em> <strong>Min:</strong> dudes as horny as in college ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p><em>1:00</em> <strong>Soo</strong>: don't remind me please</p><p><em>1:00</em> <strong>Dae:</strong> omg remember that time in the party when we found them in the couch upstairs...</p><p><em>1:01</em> <strong>Myeon:</strong> that time was so embarrassing...</p><p><em>1:01</em> <strong>Dae:</strong> and in the football team lockers...</p><p><em>1:01</em> <strong>The baby:</strong> that's why Jongdae hyung and I ended up sharing room. They were so loud we just gave up and moved out so they could have "privacy" (─.─||）</p><p><em>1:01</em> <strong>Soo:</strong> I said don't remind me! I'm leaving! Nite!! Jongin is asleep too so nite from him too.</p><p><em>1:02</em> <strong>Baek:</strong> OMG SHUT UUUUUUUUPPPPPPP </p><p><em>1:02</em> <strong>Yeol:</strong> no regrets ¯\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯</p><p><em>1:02</em> <strong>Baek:</strong> GOOD FUCKING NIGHT!!!!!</p><p><em>1:03</em> <strong>The baby:</strong> so you're accepting that fucking is in the schedule?</p><p><em>1:03</em> <strong>Baek:</strong> I SAID NITE!!!</p><p><em>1:03</em> <strong>Myeon:</strong> Nite guys, Xing is already asleep and I'm taking away Sehun's phone</p><p><em>1:04</em> <strong>The baby</strong>: I'LL BE BACK MUAHAHAHA</p><p><em>1:04</em> <strong>Min:</strong> nite from us too, good fucking to Baek and Yeol</p><p><em>1:05</em> <strong>Yeol</strong>: nite guys, guess who's sleeping in the couch today! :'D</p><p><em>1:05</em><strong> The baby:</strong> F</p><p><em>1:05</em><strong> The baby:</strong> p.s. Stu is staying with us tonight </p><p>
  <strong>[image attached]</strong>
</p><p><em>1:05</em> <strong>Myeon:</strong> OH SEHUN!!!</p><p><em>1:06</em> <strong>The baby:</strong> okay nite guys</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was coming upstairs with the big chocolate mugs on his hands, he barely had time to put them on the nightstand and sit on the bed when he already had a lapful of Baekhyun punching him</p><p>"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE PARK CHANYEOL!!" Baekhyun shouted at him and punched him in the chest and arms while the other tried to give him puppy eyes to calm his boyfriend's rage </p><p>"Come on, it's not like the don't know how horny we are" he said covering himself</p><p>"You're sleeping in the couch!" </p><p>"But you'll get cold"</p><p>"Doesn't matter"</p><p>"But we're already here all warm with our chocolate trying to watch the movie and cuddle..." his puppy eyes now on full display and his lips forming a cute pout</p><p>"I hate you"</p><p>"No you don't" he singsonged</p><p>"Yeah, I always fall for your cuteness, I'm tired of it!" he huffed </p><p>"See, I know you don't hate me" he teased</p><p>"You're pushing your luck Park" the other glared at him </p><p>"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'll behave" </p><p>"But stay away, stay on your side of the bed. I'm mad at you"</p><p>Chanyeol just pouted again</p><p>"That's not gonna work again! Now give me my chocolate!" he said sitting on his side of the bed and hitting play on the movie</p><p>"What a glorious morning. Makes me sick" they both said at the same time</p><p>They loved to watch this movie together, they knew it by heart and it was their traditions since they started dating four years ago, they loved to recite all the lines and sing along with the Sanderson sisters. While the movie was playing, Chanyeol was slowly getting closer and closer to his boyfriend and by the time I Put A Spell On You came up they were full singing and "dancing" together, mugs already emptied and forgotten. </p><p>When the song ended they laid down and Chanyeol came to cuddle him from behind</p><p>"You didn't stay on your side" he said already pushing his body against his fiancé's bigger one and interlacing his fingers with the hand that was on his stomach</p><p>"I don't see you complaining tho"</p><p>"Shut up, I'm cold and I can't stay away from my personal heater"</p><p>"That's too cheesy but I'll let it slide because I love you" he teased</p><p>"I love you too" he said turning his head to give him a small peck "now shut up and let me watch my queen Bette Midler" he elbowed him softly</p><p>"Ouch, so mean" the other pouted but hugged him tighter.</p><p>When the movie ended, Baekhyun was fast asleep, he had work today and it was already past two am, Chanyeol grabbed the remote and turned off the TV and as quietly as he could he turned around to turn off the lamp. Baekhyun rolled to his other side and pressed his face to the taller's chest, he sighed happily and went back to sleep immediately, Chanyeol just smiled at his baby's antics, he could be so whiny and a whole tease, but at the end of the day he was a soft and cuddly puppy and Chanyeol felt his heart jump on his chest, he really loved doing life with this man. </p><p>He kissed him on his hair a muttered a soft 'I love you' he closed his eyes ready to sleep before he heard a soft 'I love you too giant' he drifted to sleep happy and with his heart full, thankful for his friends and the man he had on his arms, he truly had the best people in his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y'all have agreat Halloween!<br/>If you're gonna go out please stay safe and remember to wear a mask and respect social distancing.<br/>And if you're having a cozy night in, drink hot choco with a lot of marshmallows and watch scary movies.<br/>I hope you have a lot of candies and sweet treats, we all deserve it!<br/>See you soon!<br/>🎃👻</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>